Role Reversed
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: When she's in the right kind of mood, Krista can be on top. YmirxKrista oneshot. AU.


Author's Note: This is a request. I hope you enjoy it, you know who you are ^^

* * *

Krista snuck around the apartment, tip-toeing around so as not to wake her lover up. Ymir was taking a nap on their bed and Krista was all the way in the kitchen, but she didn't want to risk it. Her lover could sometimes wake at the faintest of sounds. The blonde hummed softly to herself and finished sweeping the kitchen floor. When that chore was done she returned the broom to the broom closet and quietly snuck into the bedroom.

Ymir's clothes were littering the floor again, like they always were. Couldn't she put her clothes in the basket in the corner of the room? Even throwing them was alright, as long as it ended up in the basket and not on the floor. Krista shook her head and picked Ymir's pants, socks, shirt and bra up. She quietly dumped them into the basket and then scooped her shoes up and put them neatly in the cupboard next to the other shoes, only to slump down onto the floor and sigh in disappointment.

Ymir's shoes were all piled up and messy again. Every time Krista found the brunette's section of the cupboard in a mess she chastised her and begged her to keep it neat. Of course Ymir ignored her almost every time, which led Krista to going red with anger and refusing to talk to Ymir until the brunette sighed and begged for forgiveness.

Krista was already compiling her stern and angry speech in her head that she would surely give to Ymir the second the brunette woke up as she sat down and crossed her legs and then began setting the shoes all neatly beside each other, in order of usage. The shoes that were used the most were in the front row while the least used, like formal shoes, were in the back. Finally she finished and then sat up and stretched her back. After popping everything back into place Krista softly shut the door and made her way out of the room, but paused when a light snore caught her attention.

She looked to the bed where her lover was peacefully sleeping and felt her heart swell and lower abdomen tighten at the same time.

Ymir had literally shed all of her clothes except for her black boy shorts underwear. She had no bra on, and slept soundly on her stomach, showing her bare and bronze back. It was night now, bathing the room in darkness, so Krista swiftly switched the bedside light on and turned her eyes back to her lover's very sexy back.

Oh how Krista loved to look at her lover's strong back. She loved raking her nails down the smooth, warm skin and trailing soft but passionate kisses down the slope of her muscles and the path of her spine. Ymir really loved that too.

Smiling deviously, which she didn't often do, Krista softly padded over to the bed and climbed onto it, taking extreme care not to wake her lover. She managed to crawl up and sit down across Ymir's lower back, not even waking her up.

Geez, how tired was she? Krista knew that Ymir worked hard as a cop at the local station. Perhaps something had happened to drain her lover enough to aid her in sleeping like a rock. Because of the work she did and the people she worked with, Ymir was well trained and often lethal. Her senses were constantly on high alert, almost supernaturally so, which is why she woke up to the sound of a pin hitting the floor. It was just instinct and it was one Ymir was proud to have.

This time, however, Ymir continued to snore lightly and barely moved under Krista's seated body.

What to do now? Krista was still quite irritated about finding Ymir's shoes in a pile again, but she also found her lover's current state incredibly adorable. Should she just leave her to sleep and whine at her later?

Krista nibbled on her lip in thought.

"Krista…" Ymir moaned softly in her sleep, eyes fluttering slightly. Krista froze, thinking her lover had woken up, but relaxed when she realized it was merely sleep talk. What was Ymir dreaming off, to moan Krista's name like that?

The blonde grinned and made a decision. Maybe this wasn't really teaching Ymir a lesson, but Krista was irritated and turned on at the same time and that tended to put her in an unusually dominating mood.

Repressing an evil chuckle, Krista reached out and started massaging Ymir's shoulders. She expected Ymir to wake, but she didn't, and only moaned again. Krista felt the tense muscles and multitude of knots. Yip, her lover had been extra stressed out lately. She could sacrifice a few seconds of her revenge to work those knots out though, right?

Krista's brows scrunched up together as she focused on kneading and massaging the warm skin on Ymir's shoulders, working the knots until they were all gone and her lover sighed in her sleep.

Why hadn't she woken up yet?

Krista ran her hands down Ymir's back, softly trailing her nails along the sensitive skin, and smiled confidently when Ymir moaned again, still in her sleep. Krista then changed the direction of her hands and lightly caressed Ymir's sides, the way she knew made the brunette crazy.

Ymir groaned deeply, sounding awake, and Krista quickly leaned over her to peek around at her face.

"Ymir?"

"What are you doing?" Ymir mumbled, definitely awake but most certainly still exhausted.

"Oh, nothing." Krista responded innocently and started kissing along Ymir's neck and shoulder while trailing her right hand down her side again. She managed to reach her hip and caressed a thumb in circles, making Ymir shiver.

"You're turning me on." Ymir mumbled breathlessly.

"Really? I'm not doing anything though…" Krista husked against her ear and then roughly bit down on her earlobe.

Ymir winced at the hard bite but shivered at the pleasure. She knew what type of mood her lover was in. "Are you mad at me again?"

"Why would you think that?" Krista moved her hand along the centre of Ymir's back, nails digging harder into her skin and leaving light red streaks.

"'Cause you're being all rough with me. I'm tired though. Can you rough me up later, please?"

Krista smiled and kissed Ymir's shoulder. "No."

Ymir sighed and then moaned loudly when Krista bit down on her shoulder. She never understood why, but Krista biting her shoulder turned her on so damn much. Ymir woke up quite a bit and turned around, keeping Krista on top of her and now having the blonde seating on her stomach.

"Having fun?"

"You deserve to be spanked or something." Krista said and leaned forward to kiss Ymir on the lips. The brunette attempted to reply but Krista refused to release her lips. She sighed into the kiss. Eventually Krista bit down on Ymir's bottom lip and grazed her teeth along the soft flesh as she moved back and finally let her lips go.

"Jesus Krista, you suggest spanking and then kiss me like that. What did I do to upset you and how can I do it again?"

Krista raised an eyebrow and grabbed Ymir's jaw, effectively shutting her mouth.

"Can you not talk right now? You just might upset me enough to get my whip."

"The fuck did you get a whip?" Ymir mumbled, not able to talk that clearly with Krista gripping her jaw so hard.

Ymir was the slightest bit irritated at Krista being in control, and she could really easily just flip her over, pin her to the bed and end her reign, but she was actually really enjoying this rare side to her sweetheart. She could live with the role reversal for now.

"Shhh." Krista pulled her in for another deep, rough kiss, softening it at the end and then pulled back to start kissing along her strong jaw. Ymir grinned and turned her head to the side when Krista moved to her neck, giving the blonde as much access to her sensitive skin as possible. A strong shiver rocked through her body when a familiar and skilled tongue ran along her skin, leaving a burning trail.

"Krista, what–"

"Shut up." Krista commanded and bit down on the side of Ymir's neck. The brunette hissed and grumbled, but relaxed again and rolled her eyes. She guessed there was no option but to submit, for now.

Krista evolved from kissing her neck to caressing her lips along Ymir's collar bones and then chest. She slowly moved her body down, kissing lightly and occasionally darting her tongue out to taste the salty skin. Krista loved how Ymir's skin tasted.

All Ymir could do was lay back and enjoy it, which she luckily did, a hell of a lot. Probably more than she had expected to. Was Krista really that mad at her, or just really turned on by this too? Either way, Ymir didn't care. And she was serious. If doing whatever she did to piss Krista off resulted in this, she would do it every damn day.

Krista avoided Ymir's breasts, only lightly kissing the side of each before she slinked further down and started joyously kissing, sucking, licking and biting Ymir's very toned abdomen muscles. Her abs clenched and flexed each time a wonderful wave of pleasure scorched through her body at Krista's ministrations. The urge to switch their positions and instead ravish her smaller lover was great, but Ymir resisted it. This was progressing the way she liked, and when Krista had lowered enough to kiss her inner thigh, she released a long breath and grinned to herself. Yeah, this was definitely getting good.

Slowly, tauntingly, Krista removed Ymir's only piece of clothing with her teeth and then kissed along her leg until she reached Ymir's inner thighs again. She kissed the skin there softly, grazing the heated flesh with her lips close to other sensitive areas, only to retreat and frustrate the brunette until she growled and leaned up on her elbows to glare down at Krista.

Before she could utter a complaint, Krista gave her a wink and then leaned forward and placed her lips against her. Ymir immediately fell back down onto her back and shut her eyes tight. She bit her lip, resisting a deep moan for as long as she could. It wasn't that she was embarrassed or anything. On the contrary, Ymir enjoyed moaning quite a lot because most of the time it flustered her lover, but this time Krista was in control and she did not want to make the blonde feel more in control than she was by letting her hear exactly how wonderfully her tongue was moving and how pleasurable the sensations were.

Ymir eventually cracked, unable to remain quiet and groaned along with Krista's every move. She reached down and grabbed the blonde's small hand that was resting on her stomach, intertwined their fingers and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She started moving against Krista, desperate for more, feeling herself reach the stars. When she did reach them she arched her body, cried Krista's name and then relaxed back down. Her heart pounded erratically as electric shivers ran through her body, growing softer in intensity as she tried to control her breathing.

Krista grinned and crawled up along Ymir's body. She eventually made it all the way up and gave the brunette a gentle kiss on the lips. "So, I went to put your shoes away earlier."

Ymir was still panting, arm slung over her eyes. She quickly dropped her arm and wrapped Krista in a tight hug. "Fuck, the shoes? You really hate that thing I do with making a shoe mountain in the cupboard."

"Exactly." Krista responded and gave Ymir's shoulder a kiss. "And then I saw you sleeping here, showing off that perfect back and I just got into the mood."

Ymir chuckled and then frowned. She picked at Krista's clothes, clearly unimpressed. "Did you seriously just do me while fully clothed?"

Krista didn't respond in words, instead she quickly jumped off of the bed, stripped out of her clothes and then jumped back on and cuddled up to Ymir's side. "I was more focused on you to really care."

Ymir rolled her eyes but placed a kiss against Krista's forehead. "I'd say I would return the favour, but you woke me up from a pretty fuckin' awesome sleep. I'm still tired, even more now after that."

Krista snuggled closer against Ymir and rested her face against her neck. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent that could only be described as 'Ymir'. "It's okay. I'm pretty tired too. Trying to keep you on the bed is like trying to pick this bed up. I'm just too small and not at all strong enough."

"Har har." Ymir ran her hand down Krista's smooth back and squeezed a firm cheek. Krista squeaked in surprise. "Next time I'll get you back. I'll go to your work and do you right on your desk, in your office."

Krista pictured that for a moment, blushed and then nodded. "Yeah, I'll count on it."

Ymir's eyes widened slightly, never expecting Krista to agree to such an adventurous idea, and then she whistled softly and flipped them over, Krista onto her back and Ymir on top.

"Ymir? I thought you were too tired."

"I am, short stuff." Ymir responded. She relaxed against Krista's side and rested her head against her chest. "I just feel like sleeping on you for once."

Krista's heart swelled and she ran a hand through brown locks. She wrapped her arms around Ymir and settled comfortably, ready for sleep.

"I like the sound of your heartbeat." Ymir spoke up un-expectantly. She found Krista's hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's soft but strong. Like you."

Krista blushed but smiled brightly and brought their hands up to her lips to place a kiss against Ymir's hand. "I love you, Ymir."

"Love you too, Krista."

"Remember to keep your shoes neat, okay?"

Ymir scoffed and grinned. "Nope."

Krista sighed but smiled. As difficult and sloppy as Ymir was, she would never want her to change for anything. She was just perfect the way she was.

"I'll save my angry speech for later."

"Looking forward to it." Ymir mumbled back, sleepy and nearly unconscious already.

"You always do." Krista kissed Ymir on the forehead, tightened her arms around her and closed her eyes, joining Ymir in the realm of sleep as they both slipped into it together.


End file.
